Raiha Uesugi
らいは |romaji = Uesugi Raiha |age = 11–12 (possibly) |gender = Female |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black Green (anime) |family = Fuutarou Uesugi (older brother) Isanari Uesugi (father) Unnamed mother † The Bride (sister-in-law) |occupation = Student |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |jap voice = Natsumi Takamori |eng voice = Dani Chambers }} らいは|Uesugi Raiha}} is the younger sister of Fuutarou Uesugi. She is the one who cooks for the family, and despite still being in elementary school, she's wise beyond her years.Manga Chapter 2, page 28''Manga'' Chapter 2, page 30 Appearance Raiha is a slim young girl who stands at a medium height with long black hair, green eyes, a simple butterfly-shaped ribbon and a huge ahoge on top of her head. Gallery Character Profile Raiha Uesugi.jpg|Raiha Uesugi character profile. Personality Raiha is a cheerful girl who is essentially the head of the family, despite her young age, since she's the one who takes care of financial matters and cooks for the family.Manga Chapter 32, page 2-3 Her mother's absence forces her to spent more time at household matters, leaving her to hold back a lot of things a child normally do.Manga Chapter 7, page 14 She cares a lot about her brother and concerned about his life, even when both of them have grown up significantly.Manga Chapter 24, page 5''Manga'' Chapter 32, page 3 History Fuutarou Uesugi says that Raiha has been holding back all this time due to their family situation.Manga Chapter 7, page 14 Ability Raiha is good at cooking as she is able to cook various meals.Manga Chapter 2, page 30 In chapter 23, it is revealed that Raiha has a mediocre, if not poor, constitution, Raiha is the one who cooks in the family.Manga Chapter 2, page 2 Raiha is seen to have good wisdom and perception. She has a good understanding of her family issues and uses those circumstances for her/their benefit.Manga Chapter 2, page 31 Raiha is also hinted to have a shrewd mind, capable of using her expressions to convince people to follow her lead, or exploit her cuteness to achieve her goals, as shown in several occasions.Manga Chapter 7, page 12''Manga'' Chapter 7, page 23 Raiha uses her charms to entice Itsuki Nakano.Manga Chapter 7, page 12 Raiha is able to connect the four Nakano Quintuplets with Itsuki, despite their different hair lengths and accessories, something that Fuutarou Uesugi is unable to do.Manga Chapter 7, page 21 Relationships Isanari Uesugi Raiha is close to her father and often acts as the straight man for her father antics.Manga Chapter 32, page 2 Fuutarou Uesugi Raiha knew Fuutarou like the back of her hand. She understands his strength and weakness, while able to control him at a certain degree. She is greatly concerned about her brother well-being, even made him a good luck charm despite her deteriorating health.Manga Chapter 22, page 20 She even still worried about the adult Fuutarou and his love life.Manga Chapter 32, page 3 One of Fuutarou's motivation and goals in life is to fulfill all of Raiha's wishes.Manga Chapter 7, page 15 Itsuki Nakano Itsuki adores Raiha, and have a close relationship with one another since they would even hang out with one another.Manga Chapter 7, page 18 Yotsuba Nakano Yotsuba took a liking towards Raiha and indulge her in various Summer Festivals gift and toys, creating a good relationship between them.Manga Chapter 8, page 6 Quotes * "My brother is trash. and egoistical. and like the worst guy ever. but he has a lot of good qualities too!" - Raiha Uesugi.Manga Chapter 2, page 31 * "I'll treasure it for the rest of my life" - Raiha Uesugi''Manga'' Chapter 7, page 20 Trivia * Raiha believes in charms as she is seen making one herself (See Raiha's Charm). References |height=200px }} zh-tw:上杉瀨葉 pl:Raiha Uesugi es:Raiha Uesugi Category:Characters Category:Female